Run
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: Racing the rooftops was something to be enjoyed; too bad this life didn't allow time for the appreciation of that skill. Companion piece to Bleeding. T for language and implied past scenes.


**I apologize for the multiple emails and then the wait for the story to actually be posted. I figured, after uploading the wrong file twice, I wasn't awake enough and it would be better to wait till morning. So now here it is, third time's the charm.**

For Senna R.  
For the 27th day of the 12th month. Happy Birthday!

Companion piece to Bleeding. Better read that first or references in this won't make much sense.  
I don't speak Italian so I apologize if those parts of this are incorrect.

* * *

He was warm and comfortable. The surface below him was soft allowing him to sink into it pleasantly. A light blanket lay atop him covering him to the middle of his torso. His skin was bare of cloth aside from it. This was most definitely not the desert he remembered falling asleep in. He made to move his arms and sit up only to find one weighed down. He pried open his unfocused eyes. A woman's form lay peacefully in front of him pinning his left arm to the bed. He blinked lazily as he viewed her, unable to pin a name to her face. _I suppose I am Ezio for the day if this place and company are anything to go by._ _It will be nice to sleep a little longer instead of facing the desert today._ Requiescat en pace _indeed._ He sleepily nuzzled the woman's neck and started to drift off once more, intent on enjoying what respite he had found from his dreary journey.

He bolted upright in the bed, his hand and arm flexing to activate a blade that wasn't there. A second bang on the door drew his attention to what had awakened him and his companion. A man's harsh voice filtered through the thick wood. "Open this door at once sister! I may have only returned just this morning but I have heard the rumors of your behaviour in my absence. I will not have you consorting with that _bastardo_!" The man continued to try forcefully opening the locked and barred door.

The woman was close to panicking now, though to him it was a familiar scene. "Ezio, hurry you must leave! My brother is not a forgiving man." She quickly slid out of the bed to gather his things and he followed her actions on his side of the room. The actions for him at least were rote. His breaches and boots first. He had found that if the door was breached he could at least carry his other belongings more easily. It had only taken one rooftop race were he had been forced to leave his pants and boots to learn that these were the first to be put on. He didn't think Leonardo would ever let him forget the one time he had shown up half dressed after loosing his pursuer. That it hadn't been _Malik_ to see him in such a compromising condition was the only thing that had made that day of teasing jabs bearable.

He had donned the bottom half of his clothes and was securing his sword at his waist, which was hard to carry in hand outside an actual fight, when the door showed signs of giving way. He quickly swept up his remaining clothes and weaponry. He leaned over to the woman, his belongings under one arm, and used his free arm to pull her forward for a quick kiss. "Take care, _Ameno."_

The doors hinges gave way and the woman's brother stumbled over the door's bulk. He took that as his cue to leave and bolted for the window jumping offside slightly to land on a beam connecting this house to the roof of a lower building beside it. The man seeing him only fleeing just now followed him out, Ezio's handicap of having to carry his extra belongings allowing him to temporarily keep pace with the fleeing assassin. Not that he looked like one when stumbling occasionally over his own feet. _Dio! What I wouldn't give for a mug of coffee on mornings like this._ _It hardly seems fair. The only life with coffee in the mornings is the one where I spend my days indoors._

The brother kept pace for a time yelling insults and threats when he had the breath to do so; the man's rage and adrenaline giving him the courage to follow and jump the gaps after the one fleeing from him. Running like this was getting him nowhere. He headed for a stretch of (relatively) level rooftops to give himself some time to have both hands free. Reaching the designated area he quickly took time available to bundle his belongings and weapons together and tie them firmly. It would hardly do to drop something on a civilian's head during this chase.

His belongings secure he cut off in a new direction. This trip leading them both to steadily higher and higher rooftops. The man following, while still keeping pace, seemed at least to be saving his breath for running now. A good thing if they wished to avoid drawing unwanted attention to their circumstances. The man so far had been persistent though and he didn't wish to drag out this confrontation longer. While he had been willing to let the adrenaline carry him over the rooftops, he knew there was one thing this civilian would not risk even in his anger. It was time for a leap of faith.

Only one hand free restricted him from the tall towers he could normally climb but even a few stories up was to far for a civilian to consider following him down in such a manner. Heading steadily upward he had been circling a specific point. He knew exactly where a nice cart of leaves was waiting. Heading straight toward it now he reached the roof and abruptly turned perpendicular to his previous route. He waved jauntily at the man following before seeming to fling himself over the side of a three story building.

He heard the man yelp at seeing the seeming suicide of a man as he rushed to the roof's edge. Useful they might be but it was so fun to tease the civilians sometimes. He landed in the cart with ease of practiced repetitions and lay there momentarily. It really was a pity his morning had been interrupted so rudely. Sighing softly he pulled himself from the cart and looked up. The man standing there went from mute shock to outraged swearing in an instant. At least he had been right about the man not daring to follow.

He headed off to a nearby alley to finish dressing for the day. Now that the rush of the chase had worn off it would take some time for the man to reach steady ground again. It was always a thrill to run the rooftops but seeing as his presence there would cause quite a stir at the moment he had to content himself with a few ground level shortcuts to go where he wished. Walking off, now ready for the day, he wondered if the man he'd left so high up would appreciate his chance to roam above the city as he made his way home. He doubted it.

* * *

_Bastardo – bastard  
__Ameno – lovely (consider it her name like giving someone a flower for a name (Rose) or a title like calling someone 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful')  
__Dio - god_

I realize the end was kind of abrupt but it seemed a good place to stop. These are just meant to be little clips of their mornings not full series of events.


End file.
